Tenderoni
by IslandoftheMidnightSun
Summary: Don't you know that you where born for greatness? T-E-N-D-E-R-O-N-I After the whole Time eater incident, the two get to know themselves a bit more. Modern X Classic Sonic YAOI ONESHOT


"Tenderoni"

Okie dokie, for those of you who are appalled at this and want a justified reason to why I paired these two- Listen to the Sonic Generations Theme Song. Okay here let me show ya...

_So don't you know,_

_You're more than this ,_

_And you were born for greatness,_

_So don't you know,_

_You're more than this,_

_And you were born for greatnes,_

_T-E-N-D-E-R-O-N-I_

_T-E-N-D-E-R-O-N-I_

_T-E-N-D-E-R-O-N-I_

"_Tenderoni" by Kele Okereke- Sonic Generations Theme Song._

_**Definition of "Tenderoni"- **_**Tenderoni** is a slang terminology used to describe one's younger male or female love interest or someone too young to talk to or become involved with. It is composed of "tender", which is a synonym for young and "roni" which usually serves as an affectionate diminutive towards a male or female. It denotes your younger sweetheart, your younger better half, your younger boyfriend/girlfriend, and more recently used as an alternate word for jailbait.The word is also commonly used to simply describe young women, without the connotation of them being too young. This definition of the word is common in popular music. In the 1970s the word _tenderoni_ was commonly used to identify a younger male or female that an older individual was interested in talking to or dating. Or a younger person one needed to stay away from because of their age. It was not uncommon to hear someone say, "I have a tenderoni in my life", "that's my tenderoni" or "Don't talk to him/her because he/she is a tenderoni." - Wikipedia ^^

Ha! Sooooooooooo, yaoi here I come!

~ ^3^ ~

Innocent...

If he were to completely describe his younger self in one word it would be innocent. Sonic the Hedgehog relaxed propping a sneaker-clad foot on top of a blue-furred knee. With arms crossed behind his back an emerald eye watched the procession below with interest. A separate birthday party had been created for the little blue wonder. It was amazing how the little rounded beginning of himself had been completely and unanimously accepted by all of his companions of the future. Tails and Shadow adored the sweet silent gestures of his smaller self. Amy couldn't resist squeezing the poor youngster to death every two seconds and he himself narcissistically found that he was attracted to the quiet kindness and subtle cockiness the other radiated. Sonic rubbed the underside of his nose carelessly as he eyed his mini self.

_Mini..._ thats what they called him.

Currently, "Mini" was sitting at the picnic table eating a large chili dog with slight difficulty. His small gloved hands could barely grasp the width of his meal and force it in his petite mouth. Tan eye-lids were closed in concentration as he focused on stuffing the obnoxiously large coney in his mouth. Emerald eyes widened at the view of himself eating such a phallic meal and heat spread through his body like fire. The light blue hue of his coat glistened as he finally finished his meal.

"Sonic?"

Navy blue quills jerked as reality set in featuring a curious/inquisitive older Tails staring up at him. Tails could sense the odd aura around Sonic when his younger self was congratulated, hugged, or given any sort of affection for his past efforts and relative success during his time and his recent time-traveling. Sonic seemed to be jealous of himself according to Tails. The golden kitsune looked at his self-absorbed brother inquisitively. He believed that Sonic needed to spend more time with his past self , to possibly loose his jealousy.

"Uh... Yeah Tails?"

Tails couldn't put his finger on it; despite how much he knew the other. Sonic's expression was unreadable, he could be jealous or intrigued.

" You should spend some time with your ...other self...you know?"

Emerald eyes followed the gaze of his "little bro" to rest upon the little light blue hedgehog himself being picked up and embraced roughly by Amy Rose. The poor thing was silently scrambling within the enthusiastic pink arms of the overly intrusive fangirl as she nuzzled the youngsters cheek and squealed in poor sensitive ears. Cream the rabbit had made his past self a flower crown that had dropped to the ground in the midst of the struggle. Tails sighed, and exchanged knowing glances with the elder Sonic.

" I better save him huh."

Tails chuckled lightly. "Go save yourself."

In an instant Sonic was in front of his pink love struck stalker who imprisoned his younger self. Black beady eyes pleaded with his older self in desperation. Sonic smiled at Amy who immediately stopped harassing the smaller one.

"Hey Ames, "Min-ster" owes me a race- do you mind?"

"Sure Sonic." The younger Sonic quickly dodged out of the bear hug onto the grass below and a look of gratitude as well as a hearty thumbs up was dished Sonic's way before speeding away. Green eyes brightened as he watched the other get a head start.

The light blue-furred hedgehog ran, desperately hoping to get a good distance from his older-self knowing the advantage that the other had. It was freaky; he concluded, he felt... attraction to his older self. The way he stood ,the blatant confidence that he had yet to develop radiated of the other, everything entranced him and made him suspicious. He only found himself staring at the deep emerald hues within his eyes when forced to look up to see him. He sort of felt intimidated by himself by having to look up to meet such a powerful gaze. Dark eyes widened as a blast of blue knocked him to the side- a trail of neon cobalt penetrated the air as he watched himself run of into the distance laughing.

Tan eyelids closed slightly in sadness... he wished he could laugh... let alone speak. Thankfully, his older self had acquired a voice therefore he was to have one he just needed to be patient even though patience wasn't really his thing. Stubby legs struggled to catch up to himself as an adult as he squinted to see just where the other was going...

A lone tree appeared in the distorted and stretched view associated with traveling at high speeds. Chunky white soled shoes skidded to a halt in wispy grass as a large hand shielded emerald orbs from the sun to watch as the smaller hedgehog speed towards the chosen other hedgie had followed relatively close behind and was making his way for the last stretch of grass towards the lonely tree uplifted on a slight hill. Two seconds later the youngster was in front of himself crossing his arms in mock anger for technically loosing the makeshift fake race- yet both of them knew that he had only beat himself.

They where a ways off from the second party and for that they where thankful. The two silently leaned against the lone shady tree- relishing the coolness it brought in late June. Beady eyes scanned the athletic figure next to him- the sleek body, the long legs, that ever present smirk plastered on the others face and most of all...that voice. The adults eyes opened catching the other in the act. Sonic couldn't help it the younger one was so fricken cute. The way those big black eyes quivered when he was excited. The rounded baby figure the other had gave the impression that he was soft and easy which was greatly silence had to be broken.

"You liking the future so far?" The remark could have been taken two ways...

The dark beady eyes looked away swiftly- a light blush caressed light peach-furred cheeks before nodding slightly.

" I know I like the past." A wink followed the statement whilst enhancing the blush on the other.

Small hands tried to gesture his side of the story, desperately trying to keep conversation going with... well... himself. Modern stopped and looked at the feverish hand movements saddened by the others inability to convey his feelings – it seemed the other was all action no talk. Sonic chuckled... just about the opposite of himself at times.

" You really can't speak... can you?" "I don't ever remember not speaking though." " Can you make any sound? At all!"

The youngster looked down ashamed and saddened- he shook his head and heaved a soundless sigh. Immediately modern felt bad for uplifting a touchy subject with himself before getting an idea.

"Are you sure about that?" Green eyes sparkled and a smirk came more pronounced before long gloved fingers pinned the smaller on to the soft lush ground and raked themselves up and down a slightly plump belly. The small rounded figure doubled over on his side twisting and writhing on the floor- his mouth gasping for air and laughing soundlessly. The struggle died down and the two found themselves in a rather cliché compromising position.

"Mini's" eyes if possible widened as a small mouth gaped up at his older self leaning over his small body. Black noses lightly touched and light pink cheeks gained a light rosy hue...

_This was so wrong..._

Tan and blue eyelids closed as lips lightly connected- experimentally tasting each other. What was this? Was this... masturbation? Was this love? Lust?

_Who knew..._

The kiss drew deeper, the two tasting each others self. Faint traces of chili dog where savored on both sides encouraging them to take it up a notch. However, breathing grew difficult, especially through the small black noses that continually seemed to get in the way.

_*Smeck*_

The sound startled the he immediately brightened at the sound that he had taken a part in making. The two took a small breather and then leaned in once more. Lips connected and the younger tried desperately to achieve the same erotic sound.

*Smeck*

mph...

*Smeck*

***SMECK***

Beady eyes sparkled...he had finally made a sound with the one he had admired the most. Sonic chuckled... his green eyes laughing at the immense pleasure his younger self gained from the simple sound of their lips breaking contact. Taboo intention flickered behind green eyes – he would make him speak or make any noise for that matter.

Tan eyelids closed as the muzzle from his companion and future self nuzzled his cheek. Long gloved fingers massaged small thighs and the others muzzle leaned in to lick a well concealed yet taboo area. Since the reproductive organs for Mobians where more internal they had to be conjured by pressure if one was male. Mini tensed and inhaled sharply digging his hand into the tree behind him whimpering.

Whimpering...

Realization dawned on the two... the youngster seemed to be able to make sounds... he just needed a little push.

Sonic sucked on the youngsters rising organ, swirling his tongue around the shaft and sucking feverishly.. A head of long protruding quills bobbed up and down on the youngsters manhood causing the little one to squint in pent up pleasure and shiver. Sonic chuckled with the organ in his mouth causing it vibrate as he tested the others limits. A small fang barely grazed the sensitive member and the youngster literally jerked while making the most indescribable sound. Sonic retreated from the organ... leaving it sensitive to the air and leaving it's owner flustered and soundlessly panting.

Sonic leaned back grasping his own older member in his palm and grinding it against the others. "Mmnnnh..." The youungsters lips opened agape in stark pleasure at the feeling as the older one moaned loudly. The two speed up their members put under impressive pressure. Two shouts graced the air as the two blasted into euphoria. Emerald hues widened at the shout from the other...and watched himself fall limp into a distant slumber.

It didn't take much to send his younger self into bliss- and he realized... that he too blasted off into orbit to early. Was his younger self that erotic to him? Softly picking up the limp form he relaxed against the lonely tree once more- this time with a sleeping "Mini" all to himself. It dawned on him how much he wanted the youngster to himself. Softly stroking thick stubby quills he pondered on his past... as the youngster softly dreamed of his future...

~ ^3^ ~

Aight... just a little something random. I noticed there is no classic fanfic yaoi yet and now I know why. It's flippin hard to switch/distinguish between the two without using the same differences they have. I am once again not satisfied. * Stares sadly at Classic Sonic toy and glares at Modern Sonic toy.* Apparently,Sonic meeting his past self is old news though. In the Sonic the hedgehog SatAm series he meets his mini self at five years old in the episode "Blast to the Past." So it's been done...but not in a game till now.

GENERATIONS WOOOOOOOOTTT!

Okie dokie for those of you who are appalled at this and want a justified reason to why I paired these two- Listen to the Sonic Generations Theme Song.


End file.
